The Gift
by Jess-Juli
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner Kyle want to find his boyfriend the perfect gift. Will he success before time's up?


**The Gift**

 **Summary:** With Christmas right around the corner Kyle want to find his boyfriend the perfect gift. Will he success before time's up?

* * *

 **Location: South Park Shopping Mall.**

 **Date/Time: December 24th, 2017. Early Morning One day before Christmas.**

Snow was slowly falling as Kyle and Tweek rush into the shopping mall that lovely Christmas Eve. The stores were open for last minute Christmas shopping. Of course they weren't many people because they already finished before December even came. Black Friday was perfect for Christmas shopping and people who missed it sadly had to finish shopping the day before Christmas.

Kyle felt like a terrible boyfriend. How in the hell could he forget to buy Stan a gift? This was the worst thing that could happen. He was too busy wrapping presents for other people to worry about the most important person in his life. Kenny had given him a couple dirty ideas but he was only seventeen and wasn't going to do the nasty with Stan. Kyle suddenly stopped as he reached the store. What if that was a hint? What if Stan wanted to do the nasty?

"Kyle! Come one before the store closes...Ack..Jesus!" Tweek replied with a slight twitch. Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and looks over towards Tweek. He was happy to have him with him right now. He nods with a faint smile and walks into the store following behind Tweek.

If Stan wanted to do the nasty he would have to pick the perfect gift. What could that possible be? He could do something simple maybe buy an oversized button up shirt walk around the apartment with it on teasing him? No they would be completely stupid he couldn't think right now. He walked around the store with Tweek looking at things with a huge sigh.

"What e-exactly are you looking f-for Kyle?" Tweek asked the other after hearing him sigh. Buying a gift for your boyfriend was already a hard thing. It was even harder getting something for Craig. At least Stan wasn't as picky. "I'm sure Stan would love anything you get him".

"I want to do something...umm..eh sexy for him I guess?" His cheeks slowly started to heat up in embarrassment. He started looking through the clothes, he glanced over towards Tweek. He was waiting for his reaction he was just staring into space.

Tweek thought about what Kyle had said. He wanted to do something sexy huh? "Light bulb!" He shouted causing Kyle to jump in surprise. What the hell was Tweek on right now? "I have the perfect idea" he whispered in Kyle's ear causing him to blushes a dark red up to his ears. This plan might just work.

* * *

 **Date/Time: December 25th, 2017. Early Morning. 0 days til Christmas.**

It was finally Christmas morning and Kyle was kinda nervous. He didn't know if this 'present' was going to work. He looks at himself in the mirror his ginger locks laying perfectly on his shoulders. He had a Santa hat on his head. He was dressed in an oversized white button up shirt that reached his mid thigh. He had a small present wrapped in wrapping paper. It was time to wake up the boyfriend.

Kyle had to remember to be sexy and Tweek told him to show off his legs more. He had to admit he does have really good legs. He turns off the light walking out the bathroom walking over towards the bed. A seductive smile graced his perky lips. He crawls onto his boyfriend's lap and taps his nose his nose gently.

Stan wiggled his nose a bit and stirs in his sleep but doesn't awaken. Kyle huffs at his failed attempt to wake up his boyfriend. He leans forward and kissed his nose. Stan rolls to his left making Kyle fall onto the floor. Kyle hit the ground with a loud thump.

How exactly was he going to wake up Stan? He wanted to give him his present. He holds up the box and places it down on the nightstand. He pushes Stan back over so he was laying on his back. How can he sleep? It was Christmas morning though he was always the first one up and Stan the last. However it was there first Christmas alone together in their new apartment.

Kyle crawls back onto his boyfriend's lap and leans forward biting down on his neck. Stan groans gently and runs his hands up Kyle's leg reaching his bare bottom. Stan slowly opens his eyes looking into beautiful emerald iris.

"Good Morning beautiful! ~" Stan mumbles rubbing the sleep out his eyes his other hand still on his bottom. Kyle didn't mind he allowed it which surprised Stan normally he would push his hand away.

Kyle reached over towards the nightstand with a bright smile grabbing the present. Stan just watched him not moving from his spot. He wondered what the other had gotten him.

* * *

 **Note:** This is part one of two. If you want part two? Let me know and I'll update it as soon as possible.


End file.
